1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing mail pieces and, more particularly, to a system and process for verifying the status of a mail piece in a mail stream.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Timely delivery of certain mail pieces may be important. There may also be a need to monitor or track the progress of a mail piece to identify its location, to predict its delivery date, and to verify its actual delivery.
One known method of determining the delivery status a mail piece is used by the US postal service to determine at which post office the mail piece is presently located.
Another known method includes providing a postcard or other return mail piece with the original piece of mail. Upon delivery, the return mail piece is filled out and mailed back to the originator.
It would be advantageous to provide a more automated and informative system that allows a user to verify the location and status of a mail piece in a mail stream.